


Burning Ice

by pondify



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Weber RPF, Phantom of the Opera RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/M, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a superhero is challenging enough without getting your love life tangled up in it.</p><p>Sierra Boggess leads a double life. During the day, she lives normally as a citizen of Canson City, New York. At night, though, she becomes Suieis, the mysterious ice queen protecting Canson City. It’s exhausting sometimes, but she has her longtime friend Hadley Fraser working alongside her.</p><p>Then one cold spring day, Canson City gets a new superhero. At first, Sierra doesn’t know what to think of this “Black Flame” guy; at the same time, she finds herself fascinated by Hadley’s attractive, enigmatic new roommate Ramin. Before long, Sierra’s feelings become clouded and uncertain at a time when it’s more important than ever to keep a clear head.</p><p>What’s a superhero girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Ice

Being a superhero is challenging enough without getting your love life tangled up in it.

Sierra Boggess leads a double life. During the day, she lives normally as a citizen of Canson City, New York, working as the assistant manager at a bookstore. At night, though, she becomes Suieis, the mysterious ice queen protecting Canson City. It's exhausting sometimes, but she has her longtime friend Hadley Fraser working alongside her as Switch, Canson City's other superhero.

Then one cold spring day, Canson City gets a new superhero. At first, Sierra doesn't know what to think of this "Black Flame" guy, especially since it's clear he's got something of a crush on her; at the same time, she finds herself fascinated by Hadley's attractive, enigmatic new roommate Ramin. Before long, Sierra's feelings become clouded and uncertain at a time when it's more important than ever to keep a clear head.

What's a superhero girl to do?


End file.
